


I Meant Something Like This

by mykitsune



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykitsune/pseuds/mykitsune
Summary: During a drunken game of spin the bottle during Mino's birthday, Mino and Seungyoon are forced to do 7 Minutes of Heaven.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 43





	1. Seven Minutes of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from AFF.

It was a few hours before Mino's birthday and they are having a house party at their apartment. It all started when Yoon asked what he wanted to do for his birthday since they had no schedule that day and Mino thought that he just wanted to have a simple celebration at home with the team and some friends. Yoon said that he'd arrange it because "who plans their own birthday party?!" and so here they are at an apartment full of people that are closest to Mino. Jinwoo decorated the place with balloons and streamers while Seunghoon made sure the atmosphere is lively by setting up the sound system and creating a kickass playlist. Yoon rented a beer pong table and ordered all of his favorite food and the alcohol just kept on pouring.

Mino looked around the room. Seunghoon is on a dance showdown with Jihoon while a drunk Jinwoo is taking videos of them. Jiho and Seungyoon are playing beer pong with some of the Hi-tech dancers. It was the kind of chaos that he missed. They used to do parties like this when they were still trainees. He's in the right kind of buzzed and he's having the time of his life.

"Mino-ya! Why is the birthday boy just standing there? Come join us!" Jiho called him.

Mino walked over to them and saw that Seungyoon's team is losing. 

"I don't want to play this anymore hyung, it's no fun." Seungyoon pouted. He is pink all over like how he normally gets when he drinks too much.

"Oh no, no, no. Now that I'm winning you're backing out?" Jiho laughs as he sinks another ball into Seungyoon's cup.

"UGHHHH." Seungyoon complains as he downs another glass of beer.

Mino chuckled. "Jiho-hyung why are you always picking on Seungyoonie?"

Jiho is laughing hysterically, he had quite a high tolerance in alcohol but his words are slurring a bit "I mean, how can you not. Look at his face!"

Mino kind of can't blame Jiho. Seungyoon looks adorable pouting like a baby with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed because he hates losing.

Mino goes to Seungyoon and slaps his face lightly. "Seungyoonie, are you still okay?" 

Seungyoon looks at him and suddenly smiled so big that his eyes dissappeared "I mean, I guess my face is kinda numb but I'm good! It's okay I can get drunk because it's your birthday and we're just at home and we have no schedule tomorrow!!" Yup, he's definitely drunk Mino thought.

"Ugh you've been pouting at me the whole game and now you're in a good mood?" Jiho-hyung looks at them disapprovingly. 

"It's not your birthday hyung." Seungyoon makes a face at Jiho-hyung causing the older to laugh.

Jiho walks towards them and ruffles Seungyoon's hair. "Alright I'll make sure to invite you on my birthday and you won't be allowed to smile at other people but me no matter how much I tease you."

Mino doesn't know when Jiho and Seungyoon became this close but he's relieved that he can be together with them like this. If Seungyoon was another person, Mino would probaboly be jealous because he wants to be Jiho's favorite dongsaeng. If Jiho was another person right now asking Seungyoon to smile just for him, he probably would've taken him down. No, what? Why would he do that. Mino shakes the thought from his head.

He looks at Jihoon, his other bestfriend, dancing with Hoon and imagined if he'd get jealous if a guy told Jihoon to smile only at him. He'd probably laugh his ass off. So why is it different with Seungyoon.. 

"EARTH TO MINO-YA!" Seungyoon's face comes to focus. He didn't realize his mind was trailing off.

"Wha- what did I miss?" 

Yoon placed his arm around Mino. He gets extra clingy when he's drunk and honestly, drunk Seungyoon is one of Mino's favorites. "Play with Jiho-hyung, I don't want to play with cheaters anymore." He throws Jiho a dirty look.

Jiho scoffs at that. "Be strong Mino-ya, don't let Seungyoonie's ugly aegyo talk you into this. There's no way his team can win now." 

Mino looks at Seungyoon pretending to think about it "Hmmm, convince me more."

Seungyoon pouts and wraps his arms around Mino. "Pleaseeeeee, oppa. Pleeeeaseee play with Jiho-hyung insteaaaad oppa."

Mino wiggles out of Seungyoon's hug "Aishhh fine just give me the ball and never do that ugly aegyo again." He secretly loves Seungyoon's ugly aegyo.

Yoon gives him the ball and trotted away with a satisfied grin on his face.

Jiho shakes his head on him. "You're so weak for Seungyoon."

\-----------------------------

"Who plays spin the bottle these days??" Jiho asked. They were all gathered on the floor. Everyone is too dizzy and buzzed to do other strenuous activities.

"No one. And that is exactly why we should do it!" Seunghoon said. It was his drunken idea to play this stupid game and everyone just kind of went along with him.

"Anyway this is modified spin the bottle, the app will provide us the questions and the dares." He said showing an app on his phone.

"Looks like this isn't your first time playing it." Jinwoo tells him and Seunghoon grins a knowing smile at him.

To be fair, it was quite fun. After a few rounds, Jihoon was asked to take his clothes of, Jinwoo was asked who among the people on the room would he nail just for the heck of it (he answered Hoony), Seungyoon was asked to do a terrible aegyo which he had to upload on social media for 24 hours.

When it was Jiho's turn, he was dared to kiss anyone in the room on the lips. Everyone was cheering and jeering. This is the best one yet. He was wondering who Jiho would pick when- 

"Hmm.. I pick Seungyoon." With an evil smile on his lips. Everyone was shouting, they had their phones out waiting to capture the moment.

"HYUNG!!! Why me???" Seungyoon was glaring at Jiho who was picking on him again.

"Because you have the nicest lips out of anyone here. If I'm kissing a guy might as well enjoy it!" Jiho was explaining as if it was nothing. Because it was nothing. Mino knew that Jiho has probably done wilder dares that this. He crawled to where Seungyoon was sitting and placed his hands on either sides of his face. 

Seungyoon looked at the others. "Wait no taking of photos-"

Jiho closed the distance between them and kissed Yoon hard on the mouth. Everyone was losing their minds screaming and shouting and Mino was just, staring. He doesn't know why this kiss unsettles him when everybody else seems to think that it was nothing. Luckily, everyone had their eyes on Jiho and Seungyoon and honestly, no one is sober enough to notice anything strange on Mino.

Jiho finally releases Seungyoon and Seungyoon wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "Ew hyung, it's so wet."

"Not bad Yoonie, not bad at all." Jiho ruffled his hair again and crawled back to his seat. Mino's eyes met Seungyoon's and he realized that he's been staring. Seungyoon blinked at him probably wondering why he's staring at him when all the others have their eyes on the bottle again to see who's next. Mino averted his gaze from Seungyoon and looked at the bottle as well. The bottle which was pointing to him. 

"AHHH finally the birthday boy!!" Seunghoon clapped excitedly. "Truth or Dare?"

Mino doesn't really feel like doing anything embarassing so he chose truth. "Älright Truth," He checks the app "Oh this is boring, 'What was the last text message you sent and who was it for?' "

Mino checks his phone. He opened his inbox and saw that his last exchange was from Yoon. His last message read "Thanks for inviting Jiho-hyung, but make sure to notice me more though bec it's my bday."

Mino glanced at Seungyoon, he was waiting for Mino to read the text msg just like everyone else. He couldn't though. They would all think he sounded too needy and he'll never hear the end of it from Jiho. It's how he normally texts Seungyoon though, playful and bordering on flirting like how they always are on and off camera but for some reason, he can't seem to share it with everyone. Again he compared the way he texts his other best friend, Jihoon and it's just nowhere near how he texts Seungyoon.

"Ah never mind, this is boring let's just do dare since it's my birthday" Mino lied which caused everyone else to cheer.

"Oooh this one is good!!!" Seunghoon excitedly reads from the app.

"7 minutes of heaven!" Seunghoon barely finished reading because he was laughing so hard. Jihoon and Jiho are rolling on the floor with laughter.

A lost Jinwoo asked "what's 7 minutes of heaven?" 

"Two people are selected to go into a closet or other dark enclosed space and do whatever they like for seven minutes. " Yoon explained. He wasn't hysterically laughing like the others but he was smiling and there was a playful light in his eyes.

Jinwoo is still lost "What's funny with staying in a closet with another person?" 

"Because, it is implied that you either make out, have sex, or do other dirty shit during those 7 minutes." Hoony explained while wiping tears from his eyes. "As expected Song Mino, you got the best one."

Jiho finally recovered from his laughing fit as well. "So who's it gonna be Mino-ya?" He asked with a smirk.

Mino's head was spinning. He's way too drunk for this. He hated that the first person that came to his mind was Kang Seungyoon. Is it because they are the closest? He's also just as close with Jihoon but he slightly threw up a little just thinking about making out with him. He was lost in his own thoughts and he didn't realize that he was staring at Seungyoon again.

Seungyoon has his eyebrows raised, a questioning look in his eyes. 

Everyone else was watching the staring contest.

"Oh for fuck's sake just go inside the room you two!" Jiho dragged Mino while Seunghoon and Jihoon dragged Seungyoon. They literally threw them inside Seunghoon's room which was the closest to the living room. 

"Don't desecrate my room too much!" Seunghoon shouted before locking them inside.

"I...what.. I didn't even pick anyone yet!" Mino checked the door and it is indeed locked from the outside.

He can hear the rest of them going back to the game on the living room.

Seungyoon is still sitting on the floor where he was thrown with his back leaning on the bed and his hand rubbing his head. "Why, who were you gonna pick?" 

"I dunno.. I was still thinking about it." Mino mumbled while sitting on the floor as well. Seungyoon started to take off his jacket.

"What do you think you're doing??" Mino asked.

"What do you mean? It's so hot in here." Mino just realized that the AC in Hoony's room is turned off and Seungyoon gets hot easily. Seungyoon is almost always shirtless in their apartment, he's only dressed up now because there are other people. Thank god he chose to keep his shirt on because a topless Seungyoon in this situation would be too much for drunk Mino to handle.

Seungyoon looked at him with his head laying at the foot of the bed. He was smiling but there's something in his eyes that he can't place. "So..let's get this over with." His words were slurring.

Mino wished his heart wasnt beating wildly in his chest. He wished he isn't affected by his words and he can just do it casually like everybody else. "Uh, yeah I guess?" He tried in his most casual voice ever.

Seungyoon crossed his legs and faced him. He closed his eyes and sat still. "Go for it then."

"Wait, so I'm kissing you?"

Seungyoon opened his eyes. "I mean, I can kiss you if you want."

"Nah, I'll just do it."

"Then just do it."

He slowly placed his hands on Yoon's shoulders. His lips were really inviting and for a second, Mino thought what it would be like to just go for it. Maybe it'll get these weird confused feelings for Seungyoon out of his system. He was starting to gather enough courage when Seungyoon licked his lips and damn it stirred something in Mino.

"Why are you licking your lips?!"

"Do you wanna kiss dry lips?"

"No, but-"

"JUST DO IT MINO."

"OKAY OKAY, I'm doing it!!"

Mino slowly leaned in. He can smell Seungyoon's shampoo and the alcohol in his breath as he goes nearer. His heart is in danger of jumping out of his chest when he noticed something in his peripheral vision.

"What the, are you recording this?!"

Seungyoon opened his eyes again. "Well how else are they gonna believe us that we kissed?"

"It's weird that you're recording us kissing!"

"I'm gonna delete it right after!"

"No recording!"

"We've done these sort of things on broadcast Mino!"

"That's not real kissing though!"

"This isn't real kissing too! IT'S JUST A DARE SONG MINO."

"YA! STOP BICKERING AND JUST GIVE HIM A BLOWJOB!!" A very drunk Jiho shouted at them.

"You're time's almost up guys, time to kiss and make up. Or else you'll be celebrating your birthday locked in there Song Mino!" Seunghoon said.

"KISS!! KISS!! KISS!! KISS!!" Everyone was chanting.

Seungyoon checked his watch. It was 15 minutes before 12. "Shit we need to get out of here before 12 so we can blow your cake!!! Quick, just kiss me!"

Mino would've laughed at how worried Yoon is that he might not be able to blow his cake at exactly 12 if he didn't hate how unaffected Yoon was of all of this. 

"How can you kiss just anyone like it's nothing?!" Mino asked Yoon.

"It's a dare, it's not supposed to mean anything. They're teasing us because we're hesitating. So just kiss me!"

"No!"

"GOD MINO, JUST KISS ME ALREADY."

"NO! NOT LIKE THIS!"

Seungyoon stopped at that. "Not like this? What do you-"

"I mean, we shouldn't because we're.. I can't... it's.."

Something like hurt flashed in Seungyoon's face but it was gone almost instantly. "Hyung!!! It's done let us out now!!"

The door opened and Yoon gave a very detailed account about how bad of a kisser Mino was to the others while Mino is still lost in his own confused thoughts.

**Because I don't want something that doesn't mean anything.** Mino realized. He doesn't want to kiss Seungyoon like how Jiho did. As a game. With no meaning. With both of them drunk. But he can't possibly explain that to him.

* * *

The guests have left the apartment and they just finished cleaning up. Seunghoon and Jinwoo are passed out in their respective rooms. Seungyoon and Mino were the only ones who are now sober enough to get any cleaning done. 

Walking towards their adjacent rooms toward the hallway, Mino can't help but feel some tension in the air. They didn't talk much after they got out of the room. Seungyoon wished him happy birthday when the clock striked 12 along with everybody else and that was it. 

"Did you have fun?" Seungyoon asked Mino.

"I did. I've forgotten how wild these parties get though."

"Was it too much?"

"No, I guess I'm just getting older."

"We were the youngest there Mino." Seungyoon rolled his eyes at him. 

"Right haha." 

They reached their respective doors. 

"Well, goodnight Mino. Happy Birthday." Seungyoon smiled sleepily at him before turning to open the door to his room. 

And somehow, that did it. 

As Seungyoon was turning, Mino grabbed the younger's arm and pulled him towards him with his other hand on his neck, bringing their mouths together. Mino almost lost his balance as soon as their lips met and after a few seconds of shock, Seungyoon was actually kissing him back. It was an all consuming kind of kiss that Mino didn't realize he was moving forward until he felt Seungyoon's back softly hit the wall. Yes, this was how he imagined kissing Seungyoon would be like. Not because of a dare. Not when they're both too drunk to remember. He almost lost it when he heard a soft moan from Seungyoon. It's addicting. He can't imagine how that mouth would feel in other.. places. Mino was getting too worked up that he knew he had to pull back or else he might drag Seungyoon to his room and he's pretty sure they're both not ready for that. 

They were both panting hard when they broke the kiss. Seungyoon's eyes were wild with shock and confusion at what just happened. 

"I meant something like that." Mino whispered before letting go of the younger and going to his room leaving a dazed Seungyoon in the hallway.


	2. I Remember Too Clearly

"OH MY GOD". Mino mouths to himself. He's not sure if he was able to sleep at all or if he was just twisting and turning in bed the whole night while thinking about all of his bad decisions in life.

"You kissed him. You're stupid Song Mino. Stupid. Stupid." He says to himself while burying his face in the pillows wishing the bed would swallow him whole and get him out of his misery.

He can just play it cool. He can say he was still drunk and pretend he doesn't remember. Or that it meant totally nothing that it's not even worth mentioning. Yeah I can do that he thinks. He goes out of his room and sees the door opposite his being opened by a fresh out of bed Seungyoon. His eyes widen as soon as he sees Mino. Seungyoon walks to him and begins to say something but Mino shuts his door to his face before he can even hear anything. 

Okaaay. This is going to be harder than he thought.

Seungyoon can't believe Mino. He kisses him out of nowhere and then avoids him in the morning? He goes to the kitchen where Seunghoon is preparing breakfast.

"Mino kissed me." He announces to Seunghoon who had his back to him as he sits on the bar stool.

"I know, you did it in my room." Seunghoon says while getting an egg from the fridge.

"No, he kissed me AFTER the game, after everyone left."

Seunghoon drops the egg that he was supposed to break in the pan. He turns around and checks if Seungyoon was awake enough to realize what he was saying. "What..just what."

"Right?? Why on earth would he do that?"

Seunghoon gets a paper towel to clean the mess he made with the egg, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as well. "Maybe he was still drunk?"

"I'm sure he was sober by then." Seungyoon began nibbling the bread on the table.

"Well was it like a peck or..."

"No hyung, he slammed into me and it was wet and open, and there was tongue and-"

"YAH YAH YAH I GET IT. I don't want to imagine my two dongseangs making out!" Seunghoon swats in the air as if it can shoo away the mental image. "Well, I guess Mino likes you."

Seungyoon almost choked on the bread he was eating.

"Mino??? Likes me?? That's absurd. Mino doesn't like me. That's... nope hyung. Mino can't like me like really LIKE me." Seungyoon says in between coughs.

Seunghoon hands him a glass of water and rubs his back. "Alright, alright. Well you guys talk about it. Spare us any awkwardness in this apartment."

"Awkward? He's the one avoiding me. I feel no awkwardness whatsoever. I just wanna know why he did it." Seungyoon says and he wishes he was as confident as how he sounded.

Mino peered through his door and saw that the coast is clear so he tiptoed his way to get some food in the kitchen. He skipped breakfast to avoid Seungyoon but he's starving now and he can't possibly hide in his room his whole birthday.

"Birthday boy!" Mino jumped at the voice. He didn't realize Jinwoo was sitting at the living room petting his cats. "Oh, hi hyung."

"Why are you tiptoeing?" Jinwoo asks his head tilted to the side.

"Uh.. I didn't wanna wake anyone up."

"Mino, it's already past 12."

"Yeah? Well people might be napping."

"Okaaay?" Jinwoo looks at him funnily then goes back to petting his cats.

Mino can't take it anymore. He has to tell someone. He literally has no idea what to do and their eldest hyung might impart some wisdom. He suddenly sits at the sofa beside him, the movement startling the cats and making them jump from the sofa hissing at him. Jinwoo looks confused as to why Mino is acting so weird.

"Hyung, I kissed Seungyoon."

Jinwoo's eyebrows shot up in his forehead. "You mean other than the kiss in the game?"

"We didn't actually kiss in the game. Yoon lied. I kissed him after the game."

"Why on earth...?" Jinwoo's WTF face is almost funny if Mino wasn't so stressed about the whole situation.

"I dunno. I wasn't thinking. I sometimes do impulsive things." Mino shrugs.

"Mino, the impulsive things you usually do is buy a ridiculously pricey pair of pants that's more holes than actual denim, not kissing your friend, who is also your leader. What were you thinking?" 

"That's the point, I wasn't thinking!!"

Jinwoo straightens and sighs. "Well do you like him?"

"Like Seungyoon??? No? What's there to like?? That's ridiculous, I would-"

"Well then apologize to him okay? I don't want this to mess up our group's relationship."

Jinwoo is right. This thing will definitely affect their working dynamic if he doesn't fix it. And by fix it, he means pretending he doesn't like Seungyoon more than a friend for everyone's sake. "Yes hyung, I will."

“Hey…” Mino knocks on Seungyoon’s studio while opening the door. He usually just goes straight right in but he felt like he needed to announce his presence this time.

Seungyoon rotates his desk chair to look at Mino with raised eyebrows. “I see you’ve decided to finally acknowledge me today.”

Mino sits at the small bench opposite Seungyoon. “Okay so, about last night.”

"This should be good." Seungyoon folds his arms and looks at Mino waiting for his explanation. 

“I wasn’t myself, I was drunk.” Mino gives his best serious expression but Seungyoon can see right through the bullshit.

“Oh I think you were pretty sober.” Seungyoon counters.

“What are you talking about? I was so wasted I almost can’t remember anything. Anyway, I came here to apologize because even though I don’t remember half of it, it doesn’t mean anything and I don’t want things to get weird between us.”

“Oh..kay? Apology accepted-”

“Great-“

“IF you admit that you were sober when you kissed me.” Seungyoon challenged.

Mino deliberated if it was worth admitting that he was sober if it meant never having to talk about this ever again. “What does it matter? Sober or not, it was just a game, it didn’t mean anything.” Mino tried to laugh it off.

Seungyoon wasn’t laughing. “Uhm no? You kissed me AFTER the game when it meant something.”

“So it meant something to you?” Mino pointed at him accusingly, he’s just doing anything to get out of it.

Seungyoon was getting defensive. “No?? Don’t you turn this on me. You were the one who kissed me.”

“It’s not like you didn’t kiss back.” Mino muttered under his breath.

“What was that?!”

“NOTHING! Look, I think it’s safe to say that it didn’t mean anything to the both of us. So why don’t we just forget about it ang go on with our lives. Okay?” Mino asked with a forced smile on his face.

Seungyoon still wants to get to the bottom of things but for now he’s gonna let it go. It’s his birthday anyway. “FINE.”

They were back at their apartment having dinner. Mino and Seungyoon both aren't talking and the hyungs aren't sure how to deal with the both of them.

“So…” Jinwoo clapped his hands together the sound startling Mino. “Good old family dinner with my brothers.”

Seunghoon agreed. “Yep. Nothing weird and awkward at all. Just eating with my members like what platonic friends do.”

Mino and Seungyoon looked at the hyungs like they’ve both gone crazy. “Guys, we’ve talked about it. It’s fine! We’re cool. Right?” Seungyoon said while high fiving Mino.

“That’s right, let’s just all move on from that. You’re the ones making it weird!”

“Mmm-hmm. Right. If you guys say so.” Seunghoon says as he and Jinwoo exchange looks that they clearly don't buy it.

They were in Japan for a concert and they were only provided 3 rooms in the hotel which means two of them has to share a room.

“As the eldest. I get a solo room.” Jinwoo declared and immediately rolled his luggage to the first room before anyone else can object.

“As the second eldest-“ Seunghoon started but was interrupted immediately by Mino.

“Oh no, no, no. We can’t always use the age card in here.” Mino felt like sharing a room with Yoon for 3 days would be torture. The guy practically sleeps naked! He needs that solo room.

“Well can I use the leader card then?” Seungyoon never uses the leader card for things like this. He thinks he’s still the maknae so he usually chooses last or ends up getting the extra bed.

“Right he’s the leader he should get the solo room!!!” Mino would rather share a room with Seunghoon than Yoon.

“What is this, you don’t even want your own room but you’ve been asking for it?” Seunghoon asks Mino and then a sudden realization hits him. “Oh, I get it. Is this because you guys are too awkward to share a room after you kissed?”

“NO??” Seungyoon and Mino were in synch.

“I knew it, if you guys haven’t kissed you wouldn’t have a problem sleeping in a room together. But now that you’ve kissed, I am suddenly inconvenienced that I can’t get my own room because you guys are awkward.” Seunghoon sighs dramatically. He knows how to manipulate his dongsaengs.

“It’s not that! I have no problems sharing a room with Mino. I just really want my own room!”

“You never requested for your own room before? What is this are you guys afraid you won’t be able to help yourself if you sleep in one room??” Seunghoon lets out an exaggerated appalled tone.

“What. Of course not! Can you stop bringing up that kiss? It's nothing! It would be just like kissing you or Jinu-hyung!” Seungyoon explained.

“Fine kiss me then if it’s really nothing.” Seunghoon said with his arms crossed in his chest. He knows Seungyoon would never-

Mino interjected. "I don't think we need to go that far-"

The two of them were speaking at the same time when Seungyoon grabbed Seunghoon's collar and pressed his lips to him. Mino gasped out loud. It hasn’t even been 2 seconds when they both broke apart wiping their mouths.

“GOD SEUNGYOON what the fuck”

“EEEEW that’s just gross.” Seungyoon immediately regretted it.

“I didn’t think you’d go that far to prove a point for fuck’s sake.” Hoony’s face contorted with discomfort. He looked at Mino “Was it that bad for you as well??”

“Oh..yeah.. it was, terrible like eeew it was really regrettable.” Mino lied through gritted teeth because it was honestly the most mind-blowing kiss he’s ever experienced.

Seungyoon raised his eyebrows at that. “Is that so? Well, Seunghoon-hyung I think we’ve proven our point here but to prove it further, you can have the solo room. Mino and I will share.” He gave Mino a big fake smile and rolled his luggage to the room with the two beds.

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Mino is already dreading the night.

“You better apologize now Mino. He practically told me the kiss you had was pretty great.” Seunghoon who was pleased to get the solo room, now feels a bit guilty that Seungyoon got upset. He really wanted a solo room but he also wanted the two of them to figure shit out.

Mino looked at him with a shocked expression. “He said what?? Did he really say that? Oh shit.”

“Good luck!” Seunghoon patted his shoulder then went to his room.

When he got inside, Seungyoon was taking a shower. Thank god there are two beds. He was in the middle of unpacking when Seungyoon went out wearing just pajama pants. You’d think that Mino would’ve been immune to this sight by now but a fresh out of shower Seungyoon is his weakness. Wet hair with skin pink from the steam of the hot shower and it looks so soft that Mino’s hands are practically twitching just to feel it. But the part that really kills Mino is the v-line that his abs create in his torso. The thought of tracing it with his fingers always leaves his mouth dry. He suddenly noticed that Seungyoon has been walking in his direction. He stopped when his face was inches away from Mino’s.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Getting my phone. You’re on the way.” Yoon smirks at him. He leans in even closer to get his phone at the dresser behind Mino.

Yoon is so, so close that Mino can lean forward and he’d be kissing Seungyoon. His freshly showered scent is intoxicating and Mino found himself slowly leaning forward when Seungyoon backed away.

“Ah, that was close. We don’t want another regrettable, terrible, accident, right?” Seungyoon gives him another fake smile and went to lie in his bed with his back to Mino.

What a tease Mino thought. He had to take deep breaths after that. He sat at his bed facing Seungyoon's back.

“I don’t regret kissing you.”

He waits for Yoon to say something but he doesn’t even move an inch.

“I regret what I did to us. We’re a team, we shouldn’t be awkward but we are even though we deny it.”

Yoon still doesn’t say anything. He could be sleeping for all Mino knows.

“But for the record, it wasn’t a terrible kiss. It was actually ..really great.”

Seungyoon finally turned around to face Mino. “So you do remember.”

“I do. I remember too clearly.” Mino’s gaze was so intense Seungyoon had to look away.

“Why’d you do it?” Seungyoon’s voice was barely a whisper, like he almost didn’t want to ask.

Mino thought about it. How much he can tell and how much he doesn’t know himself. “I just..couldn’t help it. You keep on pouting and acting cute!!!” He yelled that last part.

“What?! I’m not cute!” Seungyoon looked so offended.

Mino rolled his eyes. “You saying you’re not cute IS CUTE. It's annoying!"

"And I don't pout on purpose!! "

"You basically have a resting pouty face! It makes everyone want to buy you yogurt! You know how when you see a cute puppy you want to kiss it? It’s like that!”

Seungyoon looks at Mino like he has lost his mind. He’s not sure if he should be flattered or offended.

“Just go to sleep we have an early schedule tomorrow!”

“This is actually why I don’t wanna room with you. You nag too much.”

“Well I don’t wanna room with you because you snore too loud.”

“Stop lying, I don’t snore!”

“Of course you wouldn’t know if you did dumbass.” Seungyoon turned his back to Mino again to hide the blush that has crept all over his face. He doesn’t know why but the fact that Mino has admitted that he is somewhat attracted to him is threatening to make his heart leap from his chest.


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino agrees to go on a blind date to get over Yoon.  
> Yoon gets high on pain killers.

Mino has been thinking about it. He practically told Yoon he likes him and his response was to nag him to death. Maybe it's for the best he thinks but he still can't ignore the disappointing feeling. He decided to call Jiho, maybe he and Jihoon are up for a drink. 

"Hey hyung, are you guys free this weekend?" 

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's the problem?" Jiho answers.

"What do you mean, I just wanted to hang out."

"You never call us if you just wanted to hang out, you already have Seungyoon for that."

Mino is annoyed that it hasn't even been 5 seconds and Seungyoon is already in the conversation when he called him so he can forget Seungyoon. "Hyung, just let me know if you're free or not."

"Actually, we have a schedule. BUT since I am the best hyung, do you want me to set you up on a blind date?"

Mino rolled his eyes.Jiho has this habit of setting him up with different people even though he never agreed to it. "What is this, do you have a list of people who want to go on blind dates on your speed dial?"

Jiho laughs loudly. "No, this person has been bugging me for months that I intoduce you both. But yeah I figured it might be a long shot..."

"Actually you know what, let's do it." Mino thought maybe he needs to see other people to forget about Seungyoon.

"Really?? Are you sure?" Jiho sounds genuinely surprised that he agreed. "Great, I'll get back to you on the details!" He said excitedly before hanging up.

It was a weird thing, knowing that Mino is attracted to him but Seungyoon decided to just ignore that fact since he doesn’t like Mino like that anyway. He’s not really attracted to his tan skin that glows with sweat whenever Mino goes back from the gym or his eyelashes that are so thick Seungyoon has to keep himself from staring when Mino’s face gets too close. His heart doesn’t flutter whenever Mino buys him the same shirt as his, or when he offers to cook him some Ramen. Nope, he doesn’t feel any attraction whatsoever to Song Mino. At least that’s what he tells himself.

“Hey Yoon, come eat I made some Ramen.” Mino calls from the kitchen.

Ah fuck, Song Mino and his ramen again, Seungyoon thought. “Uh no thanks, I’m not really hungry.” He said while pretending to be engrossed on a show on TV.

“Huh?? You never say no to Ramen! Oh is it because you want to watch? I’ll just get you a bowl then.”

Damn it Mino why’d you have to be so caring. “Ahh no it’s okay I can get it myself.” Seungyoon said just so he can stop Mino from making his way through his heart with his instant ramen.

Mino looked pleased that Yoon finally decided he wants some so he started filling up a bowl. Yoon thinks it’s so stupid that Mino in the kitchen with the sleeves of his shirt folded to reveal his arm muscles is making him feel hot.

“Yoon!”

“Wh-what?” He didn’t even realized he was staring.

“I was asking if this much was enough?”

“Uh yeah, that’s fine. Thanks!” He gets himself together and reaches for the bowl.

Mino keeps it out of his reach. “I’ll bring it over there, you won’t be able to hold it, it’s hot.”

“I can do it, just give it to me-“ Yoon tries to reach it behind Mino which caused their chests to bump into each other. Their noses almost touching.

“You’ll burn your hands-“ Mino's face was so close that Yoon got flustered. He just wants get the bowl and go.

“Mino, I can handle a bowl of ramen-”

“NO YOON!”

“AHHHHHH”

Yoon grabbed the bowl and fuck it really was hot that he splashes some to the floor and he somehow slips over it at the same time. Mino wasn’t fast enough to stop Yoon from falling with his back.

“Oh my god Yoon are you alright??” Mino kneels next to Yoon trying to help him up.

“I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT RAMEN!!!” Seungyoon yells.

“So you mean,” Seunghoon starts “that our leader is on pain meds because he slipped from the floor with ramen that he spilled because it was too hot?”

“It sounds really stupid when you say it like that but yeah.” Mino laughs.

“He’s usually more graceful than that, this is so unlike him.” Jinwoo laughs as well.

“Well I guess he can’t join us for dinner. Mino, you should take this to his room.” He hands him a tray of food.

As the youngest, he can't really say no to them so he grabs the tray with the hopes that Yoon is no longer pissed at him.

Mino opens the door to Yoon's room while balancing the tray in his other arm. "Hey, I bought you some food."

"MINO-YAAAA!" Mino thought Seungyoon would be sleeping but he is sitting up in his bed. He placed the tray in his bedside table and sat at the foot of his bed only to be pulled by Yoon so he would sit nearer. "Why are you sitting so faaaaar Mino-yaaa?" That's when Mino noticed that Yoon's voice was slurring and he looked drowsy even though he's sitting up.

"Ahh right, I forgot you took some fun meds." Mino laughed, Yoon is actually high right now.

"Mmhmm." Yoon's sleepy smile is adorable and he keeps on pulling Mino's arm.

"Hey, how's your back? How are you feeling?" Mino was worried that Yoon might still be pissed at him for insisting that he eat some ramen but he seemed to be on high spirits. Pun intended.

"I feel goooood." Yoon answered as he rubs Mino's arm, the sensation making Mino feel things. He pulled his arm back with a nervous laugh. "Right, Seunghoon-hyung cooked for you so you should eat." He gestured to the tray in his bedside table as he stands to leave.

Seungyoon didn't even look at it. "Nooo, don't leave." He pouts while tugging at Mino's shirt. 

As much as Mino likes clingy Yoon, he knows it's just the pills talking which is why he really needs to leave before he gets any ideas. "Yoon you have to eat."

Yoon shakes his head. "I don't want it."

Mino sighs, maybe he can ask Seunghoon to cook something else. "Well what do you want?"

"I want you." Seungyoon smiles as he pulls at Mino's shirt again. Mino was caught off guard by what he said that he stumbled on his bed. 

"Wh..what did you say?" Mino said while trying to get up again but is being restrained by Yoon who was pulling Mino to him.

"I want you Mino." Yoon's at him as he starts to pull his own sweater off his head. 

"Oh my god." Mino scrambles to stop him. "What the.. Yoon stop taking your clothes off!!" They were wrestling in the bed. Yoon trying to take his clothes off while pulling Mino to him and Mino trying to get away while struggling to keep Yoon's clothes on him. 

"Mino-yaaa I thought you wanted me?" Seungyoon whines as he gives up taking his clothes off after getting tangled with the sleeves of his sweater and just settles to trying to climb on Mino's lap. Mino mustered all the self restraint that he has on his body to disentangle himself from Yoon. "Not when you're high. You don't know what you're saying." He finally succeeded and was able to stand 3 feet away from his bed. Yoon was pouting at him like he took away his favorite toy. 

Mino's heart was hammering from his chest. "Y-you..Eat your dinner! Seunghoon-hyung will be mad."

Seungyoon slowly looks at the food in the tray and mutters an "oh okay" before diligently digging in.

Mino was appaled. How can he just eat calmly like that after literally trying to get into Mino's pants? He walks-out of Yoon's room and slams the door before taking a very cold shower.

"So hypothetical question" Mino asks his hyungs while having breakfast. "If a person says something while high on drugs, does he mean what he's saying?" 

"That's a very random question over cereal." Jinwoo says to him. 

"I did say it was hypothetical. Just a random thing that crossed my mind. So what do you guys think?" Mino shrugs while giving his best innocent face.

Seunghoon thinks it over. "Depends how high he is I guess? What did he take? Just some weed or are we talking about stronger stuff?"

Mino pretends to think. "I dunno, maybe just a couple of pain meds."

Jinwoo raised his eyebrows "We're not talking about anyone we know right?"

Mino laughs him off. "Of course not, I'm just making conversation. But isn't it interesting? Do the drugs make you say things that you don't mean or does it just give you the push to say what you really feel?"

"Based on my experience" Seunghoon says in between mouthfulls of cereal "I tend to do things I want when I'm high. I once ate a whole chicken while high and I wouldn't do that if I was sober." 

"You'd totally do that even if you were sober." Jinwoo tells him.

Seunghoon thinks. "Hmm, probably. But I didn't think twice because I was high. I just feasted on that chicken like it was mine."

"So it wasn't yours?" Jinwoo asked. 

"Nope, I don't remember whose chicken it was actually." Seunghoon said while Jinwoo laughs beside him.

"No, guys guys guys, we're going off topic. So what if someone says they wanted someone while high. Does he mean it?" Mino really needed an answer.

"Well-"

"And I had ABSOLUTELY no idea that's how he felt. In fact, I thought that door was so closed that I started looking for other doors to go in to. But had I known that that door was open, I would've walked in that door. So what I'm saying is, if a person high on drugs tells you he wants you, is that the drugs or is that real?? And if it's real, how do I let Seungyoon know I'm interested if he doesn't even remember what he said?

Seunghoon spat the coffee he was sipping.

"I mean..the door...hypothetically." Mino quickly said.

Jinwoo was about to say something when a groggy Seungyoon suddenly walked out of his room.

"Good morning guys." He said while rubbing his eyes as he walked to sit at the empty chair beside Jinwoo.

"Hey, Seungyoonie. Feeling better?" a wide-eyed Jinwoo asked him while handing him a bowl.

"Yeah, I think I had the best sleep I've had in years. I'm starving though, I wasn't able to eat dinner last night." He said while pouring some cereal in his bowl.

"What- Yes you did! I brought you dinner in your room last night!" This is exactly what Mino feared, that Seungyoon wouldn't remember.

Seungyoon blinked at him. "Did you? Wow.. I don't even remember. The pain meds the doctor gave me knocked me out. But I don't feel my back pain anymore which is great!"

Seunghoon and Jinwoo gave a sulky Mino a look that says so this is what the "hypothetical questions" are all about. 

"You were particularly funny tonight." Mino tells Yoon as they walk out of the building where they just had a radio guesting.

"What are you talking about, I'm always funny." Seungyoon said which elicited laughter from the other three.

"It's not my fault you guys are too dumb to get my jokes- Hey, it's Jiho-hyung!" Seungyoon pointed at Jiho who just entered the building.

Mino suddenly remembered his last conversation with him and he prays to god he doesn't mention it in front of Seungyoon.

"Heyyyyy, good to see you guys." Jiho said while high-fiving everyone.

"We just finished a radio show, you have a guesting?" Seungyoon asked him.

"Nah, just meeting with someone. Mino-ya what are you-" Jiho noticed Mino who was hiding behind Seunghoon.

Mino started babbling. "Hyung it's nice to see you but we should go, we don't want you to be late for your meeting-"

"I'm actually 30 minutes early-"

"and we have to hurry home to.... feed our pets." He said while pushing the hyungs to get going while Seungyoon and Jiho watches him in confusion.

"Okaay?" Jiho says while slowly waving.

"Sorry hyung, not sure what's with Mino but I'll guess we'll get going." Seungyoon said and Mino let out a sigh of relief when he started walking away. They were almost at the door when Jiho called him again. Fuck.

"MINO-YA!"

Mino closed his eyes and kept on walking. Maybe no one heard him.

"Mino-ya, Hyung is calling you." Seungyoon pulled at his shirt.

He turned around and saw Jiho jogging to them. "I almost forgot, I've got the details for your blind date tomorrow."

Seungyoon's eyebrows were in danger of dissappearing from his forehead. "He has a what?"

"A blind date. Didn't Mino tell you?" Jiho looked at Mino wondering why he didn't tell Yoon.

"No, he didn't." Seungyoon looked at Mino who had his mouth open like he was gonna say something. He wasn't sure how to explain everything so he closed it again. "Well go give him the details hyung, we don't want Mino to miss out on his blind date." He smiled at them and then left to follow the hyungs in the van.

Jiho looks at Seungyoon's retreating back in confusion. "Why are you all acting strange tonight?" 

Mino pinches the bridge of his nose. "Hyung, I love you but I really hate you right now."

"What did I do? I haven't even told you the details of your blind date yet-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR STUPID BLIND DATE!!!" He said before walking out and wondering how to fix this messed up situation.

Jiho watches him leave with his mouth open. "Kids these days."

Yoon was watching TV in the living room when Mino sits beside him at the sofa.

Mino sighs. "Well, I've got some explaining to do."

"Shut up." Yoon said without looking away from the TV. 

Mino looks from Yoon to the TV, he's watching a period drama. Something he doesn't even like.

Annoyed that Mino is still sitting there, Yoon turns the TV off. "Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be getting some beauty rest for your blind date tomorrow?" He stands up and walks to his room leaving Mino in the sofa.

Mino can't help the smile that's forming in his mouth. Is Seungyoon actually jealous? He follows him to his bedroom.

"Hey Yoon," He said while closing the door behind him. Yoon looked bewildered that he followed him to his room. "The other night when you were on pain meds. You said you wanted me."

Seungyoon looked at him like he has grown an extra head. "Shut up."

Mino continues "You said you wanted me and you kept trying to take your clothes off."

"No I didn't."

"You climbed in my lap and tried to get in my pants."

"Shut up Mino!"

"Now if it's something that you just said because you were high then that's fine. We'll move on and not talk about it but it is something that I've thought a lot about. You were never clear if your door was open so I tried going through another door because I didn't know-"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT??"

"DO YOU WANT ME OR NOT?"

"YES"

Mino stood frozen. His heart was hammering from his chest.

Seungyoon looked just as surprised to what he just blurted out. "I mean no... yes. I did. But that was before I found out you were going around looking for blind dates!"

"Forget the blind date! I'm not going to that!"

"Fine, well.. I just thought you were nice.. whenever you cook some ramen for me." Seungyoon said while shrugging.

"What- that's why you're attracted to me?!" Mino can't believe all he had to offer was his instant ramen.

"I.. like instant ramen." 

"So all anyone has to do to get into your pants is to cook instant ramen for you?!" 

"What-of course not!!!"

"You just want someone to give you food. It's a wonder you haven't jumped Seunghoon-hyung yet."

"Shut up Mino!"

No one was backing down from their shouting match that Seungyoon suddennly noticed how close they were standing to each other. Mino however still isnt stopping.

"So is it just limited to ramen? Or any food will do? What if-"

Yoon can only think of one way to effectively shut him up. All he had to do was lean forward and his lips were pressed to Mino's. Mino didn't need any coaxing he eagerly kissed him back the moment Yoon's lips touched his. He wasn't even surprised, almost like he expected it. 

Yoon threw his arms around Mino's neck and Mino's arms were on Seungyoon's waist pulling him closer to his chest. Mino doesn't know how much he imagined kissing these lips again after that one time during his birthday. He wasn't holding back now and he was clutching Yoon so tight that Yoon was forced to walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed causing them to fall down.

"Ouch, you're heavy!" Seungyoon complained in between kisses.

"You're the one who pulled me." Mino murmered against his lips as he hovers above Yoon on the bed.

They kiss some more and Mino feels like he can't get enough. Yoon is wearing too many layers. His hands fidget on the buttons of Yoon's jacket but he can't figure out how to open them.

"How do you remove this thing?! It's like figuring out a fucking rubix cube!" 

"They're just buttons how do you not know how to undo buttons?!"

"Shut up and take off your damn clothes. I mean it." Mino said while proceeding to remove his own jacket.

"It's just buttons. I dunno why I even like your dumb self!" Seungyoon says but he takes off his jacket as well.

Mino succeeded to remove his top so he goes back to kissing Yoon not waiting for him to remove his shirt. "Can you please stop nagging just for this moment?" He murmurs while kissing down his jaw and his neck.

"I'll stop nagging when...ah...you stop being dumb..don't stop." Seungyoon is lost in Mino's touches. 

Mino smiled through his skin after finally being successful in shutting him up. He was about to lift Yoon's shirt over his head when they heard the passcode of their apartment being entered.

They both froze. "Did you lock the door?" Yoon asks him urgently.

"Uhm, no."

"Why didn't you lock the door?!"

"I didn't know this was gonna happen!" Mino hissed.

They heard footsteps in the living room and Jinwoo's voice calling them. "He's going here. Quick hide under the bed! Bring your clothes with you!" He pushes Mino to get under the bed and kick his clothes under it just in time before Jinwoo enters.

"Hey."

"Hey hyung!" Seungyoon said while pretending to browse on his phone.

"Why are you just standing there?" Jinwoo didn't expect to see Seungyoon just standing in the middle of his bedroom.

"I..uh.. was about to go out." Yoon lied.

"Were you sleeping? Your hair's a mess." Jinwoo noticed.

"Ah.. yes well I took a nap." Yoon says while trying to tame his hair.

"We brought food. Go out and eat. Where's Mino?"

"He said he'll be skipping dinner so don't bother calling him. Let's go eat!" Seungyoon guides Jinwoo out of his room.

Mino crawls from under the bed and puts his shirt back on while shaking his head. Despite being forced to skip dinner even if he was actually pretty hungry, he still couldn't help but smile. He flops down the bed while hugging a pillow and rolling around the bed thinking about the sounds Yoon made while he was kissing him earlier. 


	4. Let's Uncall it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Seunghoon, Mino and Seungyoon finally figure shit out.

"I mean the sexual tension has been off the charts! I dunno what to do. Hyung?? Why are you not talking?" Mino asked Jiho who's on the other line on the phone. He had to call him to explain what happened about the blind date situation and he ended up telling everything to him. He needed to talk to someone and he was a dam who's about to burst and he sucks at lying anyway.

Jiho sighs from the other line. "You realize you've been rambling straight for the last 10 mins. How was I supposed to say anything?"

"I dunno what to do with Yoon hyung!!! What would you do?" Mino panics. He was lying in bed, he barely had any sleep last night.

"Honestly, I'd probably do him too. Yoon is hot." Jiho says nonchalantly.

"Don't even fucking think about it hyung."

"What? Technically I kissed him first." Jiho laughs at that realization. 

"Hyung, I'm serious."

Jiho stopped laughing when he realized that Mino was indeed serious about this. "Wait, so this thing with Yoon is real? You actual like him? It's not a one time itch that you wanna scratch?"

"I don't know hyung. I've been weirdly attracted to him for the longest time and I thought it was nothing but it never went away. I'm not sure how this can affect our work relationship though."

"Mino-ya. Life is short. Stop worrying about what ifs. You gotta do things. You should ask him out on a date."

Mino sat up. "A date?? But what if that's not what he wants? What if he-"

"Just stop second guessing and do it. Be confident okay? I gotta go-"

"Wait, how do I.. do I just ask him or-"

"Just ask him! Be clear about it! I gotta go now! Bye!!" Jiho hung up and Mino threw his phone away and burried his face on his pillows. Maybe he should just sleep the day off. Or lock himself in the studio. Work on music and paint. He was contemplating what to do when he heard some movement in the living room. He peered outside and saw Seunghoon who was already dressed to go out. It was one of their rare free days

"Hey hyung, where are you going?" Mino asked.

"Out." Seunghoon simply said while putting on his shoes. "You?"

"I dunno, I think I wanna stay at home and just relax in here." Mino said as he flops down on the sofa.

"Get your ass off that sofa Mino, who knows when we'll get another free day." Seunghoon looks at Mino disapprovingly as Jinwoo goes out of his room, dressed to go out as well.

"You're staying home Mino?" Jinwoo is the one who usually stays at home so for him to be the one asking Mino that question is really strange. 

"You're going out too hyung?"

"Yeah I'm hitting the gym then going to the derma. Wanna come?" Jinwoo asks as he and Seunghoon lingers in the doorway waiting for Mino to change his mind.

"Naah, I'm good here." Mino turns on the tv and puts both arms behind his head.

"Well suit yourself." Seunghoon and Jinwoo were about to leave when a fresh out of shower Yoon went out of his room, surprising everyone because he never wakes up before lunch time.

"Wow you're up early?" Jinwoo commented. 

"Yeah, I didn't want to waste the day away just sleeping." Yoon said as he dries his hair with a towel. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, but Mino's going to stay at home-" Seunghoon wasn't even able to finish his sentence when Mino jumps out of the sofa and grabs a towel from the nearby cabinet.

"I change my mind, I'm going out as well."

Seunghoon and Jinwoo looks at each other and rolls their eyes. "Oh okay I get it now." Seunghoon says as Jinwoo laughs.

"Get what?" Yoon looks at his hyungs with a questioning look.

"Oh stop acting dumb you two. Let's go hyung." Seunghoon goes out the door. 

"Have fun guys!" Jinwoo follows him.

Seungyoon looks from the door to Mino. "What was that all about?"

Mino shrugged as he walks towards Yoon. "I have no idea."

It was suddenly too quiet after the two hyungs left and Mino was standing too close for casual conversation.

"Well, here we are by ourselves." Mino said.

Seungyoon's eyes travelled from Mino's eyes to his lips. "What should we do..?"

"Definitely not make out."

"Definitely not."

Mino laughed and Yoon laughed with him awkwardly. The laughter didn't last very long because Mino was slowly leaning in to Yoon's face.

"Can I ask you a question...?" Yoon asked as Mino stops inches away from his face.

"Sure." Mino says his eyes on Yoon's mouth.

"What's.. going on here?" Yoon laughs awkardly again as Mino leans back. "What are we...? What are we doing?"

Mino sheepishly smiles and scratches his head as he tries to think of an answer. "We are...housemates...' Yoon raises his eyebrows. "..we are good friends.." Yoon nods "..and we've made out a couple of times..and our attracted to each other..."

"Uhuh." Yoon agrees.

"And sometimes we, genuinely hate each other.."

"That's true.."

"Especially when you talk too much when we could be doing other things.." Mino whispered as he closes in again, this time successfully into Yoon's unresisting mouth. Seungyoon's skin is so soft and warm from his shower and Mino knows he can do this all day. He wonders when the novelty of kissing Seungyoon would end. He has to get used to this somehow or else he won't be able to other things. All he would want to do is kiss Seungyoon, touch Seungyoon, hug Seungyoon. But no, today he has a mission. Be confident and be clear, Jiho-hyung said. Seungyoon pulled back to get some air and Mino just blurted it out. 

"Do you wanna go food maybe like out or something?" Mino stuttered. Great. So much for confident and clear.

"....What?" Seungyoon's face was somewhere between weirded out and wanting to laugh.

Mino sighed and took a deep breath. "Do you want to get food?"

"Oh you wanna eat? Totally. I'm starving." 

"Great." Mino smiled and nodded. "I'mma go take a shower now." 

"Okay..?" 

"Okay." That didn't exactly go according to his plan but they were going out on a date and that's all that matters.

Mino chose a fine dining restaurant which they won't normally choose especially if it's just the two of them. They'd usually go to a burger joint, or grill some meat.

"Oh fancy." Seungyoon looks around and sits at a table by the window that Mino specifically requested for them. Mino even ordered a bottle of wine as soon as they sat down. 

"Don't worry tonight is my treat." Mino tells him.

"Hey Mino, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'm just asking if..this is a date?" Seungyoon shrugged.

Mino froze for a few seconds. "Wha.. what do you mean if this is a date?"

"I'm just asking you if this is a date..it seems like a date." Seungyoon looks around.

Mino's brain short circuited again. "You've been thinking this is a date the whole time?"

"I'm just asking-"

"How embarassing for you! No, for me it's just.. hanging out..having wine with my friend." Mino laughs fakely while he silently curses his mouth for blurting out stupid shit. 

Seungyoon slowly nods and looks at him weirdly.

Mino clears his throat and calls the waiter. "I think we're ready to order."

They spent dinner just casually talking about their lives and work. Nothing about whatever their relationship is. They finished their bottle of wine and they moved to the bar to get more drinks.

"Seunghoon-hyung has been pestering me all night asking where we are." Seungyoon says as he types in a reply.

"Our hyungs are ridiculously clingy aren't they?" Mino laughs.

"Well to their credit, at least they don't randomly make out when they meet each other in the hallway..." Seungyoon casually says while still typing.

"That we know of." Mino finishes making Yoon laugh and Mino loves it when he laughs without abandon. So cute.

"Maybe if you didn't walk around naked all the time, we wouldn't be making out randomly." Mino must've had a lot of drinks for him to go in that topic.

"I don't walk around naked."

"You practically are. Those tiny boxers barely cover anything. And then you ask me to open this jar-" 

"I have a weak grip-"

"-with your pouty lips looking like a puppy"

"That wasn't intentional!"

"Well you have to stop because it's ridiculously hot..okay?"

Seungyoon didn't have anything to say at that so he just nods while trying to hide the smile forming in his face.

"It's hard for me to deal with because it's too hot."

"Alright fine..then you have to stop playing with your lip piercing." Seungyoon says.

Mino laughs. "That's a turn on?"

Seungyoon shrugs. "It's hot." Seungyoon plays with his lower lip mimicking Mino when he plays with his piercing.

"It's so weird that that's a turn on!" 

"Your piercings and tattoos are hot. I'm sure you know it." Seungyoon rolls his eyes at him.

"I absolutely had no idea." Mino pretends to be shocked and Seungyoon lightly smacks his chest as they both laugh.

This is how it should be. Easy. With Seungyoon everything is easy. "This date is going really well."

"I thought this wasn't a date?" Seungyoon asks, an eyebrow raised.

Mino bumps his shoulder to Yoon and smiles. "Of course this is a date." 

When they got home, the hyungs were in the living room watching tv. Mino and Yoon both joined them in the sofa.

"Welcome back lovebirds. How was your date?" Seunghoon asked.

"It was.. actually pretty good." Seungyoon says as he highfives Mino.

Seunghoon and Jinu looked at each other, confused at their dongsaengs actions more than ever.

"So are you guys like together..or?" Jinu asked. They both spoke at the same time.

"Well we're-"

"We're just-"

Seunghoon and Jinu both has eyebrows raised at them. "You live together and you go on dates.. what's that?" Seunghoon asked and was met with silence.

Seunghoon sighed and looked at Jinu who nodded at him urging him on. Mino knows they've been talking about this. "I think you guys..don't really know what you are to each other.."

"No we know-"

"Well you're wrong."

"We know-"

"Yeah we know-"

"Okay tell you what, this will be fun." Seunghoon says to shut Mino and Yoon's rambling. He grabbed two pens and two pieces of paper from a nearby table and gave Mino and Yoon one of each. "Why don't you guys write what you think you are to each other. Seriously, write down what you think this is. Is this a..relationship? Friends? One night stand? Above the waist only? No wrong answers."

"Seriously hyung?" Yoon asked.

"You said you both knew right?" Jinu said.

Mino sighed and looked at the paper. He absolutely had no idea what Yoon will write on it. They took an awfully long time thinking about what to write and when they finally gave Hoon the paper he looked at it once then he tore it all up saying. "Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Hey, what did he write?" Seungyoon protested.

"What did YOU write?" Mino asked Seungyoon as the hyungs not so sublty left to let them talk. When they were completely alone again. Seungyoon asked Mino.

"Mino, I need to know how you feel. What did you write on your paper?"

"Wel what did you write on your paper?"

They both just looked at each other without saying anything. Mino is not sure if Seungyoon just doesn't know how to be with him or if he's second guessing his feelings. Does he even like Mino the way Mino likes him?

Seungyoon sighed and broke the eye contact. "Fine, from now on. No more funny business. No more making out in the hallway." 

"Is that really what you want?" Mino looks at him, he knows Seungyoon and he knows when he means what he says. This isn't one of them.

"Yeah." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's call it."

"Alright, let's call it. If that's what you want." Mino says as he pretends to absentmindedly play with his lip ring with the tip of his tongue.

Seungyoon watched him mesmerized before he realized what Mino was doing. "You are such a cheater." Seungyoon looks away and shakes his head, laughing a bit.

"What? What did I do?" Mino feigns innocence. 

Seungyoon stands up and turns to leave. "This conversation isn't going anywhere. I'm going to bed."

Mino watched him walk to his room as if in slow mo. Can he really live through another night of not telling Seungyoon how he feels? Before Mino can even think about it, he was running over to Seungyoon just in time to put a hand on the door before he completely closed it.

"What the-"

Mino squeezed his way in and then closed the door, gently pushing a surprised Seungyoon's back to it. "Let's not call it." Mino whispers.

"What?" Seungyoon barely heard him.

"I know you wanna call it but.. I don't want to give up on this. Even if we don't know what this is. So please, can we uncall it? And before you say no, please..don't say no." Mino watched as Seungyoon looked into his eyes. He wasn't able to say anything for a while which scared Mino until he held on the back of Mino's neck and kissed him hard. Mino sighed in relief in his mouth as he wrapped his arms on Seungyoon's waist.

Seungyoon pulled back for a bit and smiled at him. "Let's uncall it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to upload the last one. Sorry about that. Thanks for all the kudos! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @softsomkang if you wanna say Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Jess and Nick's first kiss on New Girl :)


End file.
